Sayaka
(さやか, Sayaka), renowned as the Stone Demon (石塊の悪魔, Akuma no Sekkai; (Demon of Stone)) is the current of , bring the Eighth to hold the title. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra As one would expect of a Kage level shinobi, Sayaka possesses a great deal of chakra. While it is not as impressive as those whose rivals a Tailed Beast or a Jinchūriki, yet it is far greater than most are born with and possess within their lifetime. From the results of her family's training, Sayaka is known to have a masterful control over her chakra. This control allows her to use less chakra when using techniques that others would use more the create the same technique. Her control extending as far to not needing hand signs to mold chakra within her body, this allows her to quickly use techniques in rapid secession to overwhelm her targets. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hailing from the Land of Earth, Sayaka has a natural affinity to and is known to be rather skilled in its use. Though her use of earth release, Sayaka is granted access to several techniques unique to the land of earth and the Tsuchikage; most notably the and its . Mainly using these technique to either fly around or simply float herself and objects, with her stating it is a convenient technique to have. When in battle she uses the Light-Weight Technique fly and out maneuver her targets, being her main style of fighting. When used with its , she is able to shift the mass of a rock, making it light as a feather then greatly increase it ten fold. Allowing her to deal large amounts of damage with multiple small object that she can rain down from the sky. Utilizing the Added-Weight Techniques on their own, she is able to petrify things that she touches even going as far as being able to increase a targets mass, causing them to sink into the ground. Say aka has shown the ability to use the techniques to increase the strength behind her punches, allowing her to match that of a medical in terms of strength. Using the Eyes in the Feet Technique she is able to sense the movement of targets and read the environment should she find herself unable to use her eyes to see. Her skill with this allows her to sense the movement of individuals hand, and even the formation of hand seals. Along with this, she is able to move of earth around and creates large , that when combined with another technique allows her to manipulate the battlefield as she pleases. Upon capturing and studying the abilities of the , her control over earth release increased to the post she is able to control even the smallest amount of earth with deadly results. When combined with her other skills, she is able to rain down small amounts of stone and dust to impale a target or bind them, and cause dust to settle in the air, distorting vision. Along with the earth, she is able to user two other basic elements, they being and . Using the two an various ways, from creating a wave of water, to shooting a fireball. Using water release she is capable of mimicking the of the Hōzuki clan. Using the two together, she is able to quickly vaporize created water to create mist, which in turn can be used to strengthen other abilities. While skilled in using the two alone, when combined with her use of earth release, she is able to elevate her use to greater heights. Combining her control over earth with her fire release, she is able to rain down flaming chunks of molten earth. When combine with water release, Sayaka is able to turn a landscape into a swamp like are, hampering the movements of those such within it. While known for her use with earth release, Sayaka is equally known of her kekkei genkai, which is thought to be an advanced nature with earth release as one of the composing elements. With her kekkei genkai, she is able to crystalize any matter, from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing her to turn anything into a weapon. This extending to other physical based elemental natures as well. She is able to even crystalize living targets down to the cellular level. Her prowess with this allows her to create spinning rings of crystal, which she can used to or to split a target in half. Additionally she can form mirrors to amplify light into deadly beams. Uniquely she is able to control the malleability of her crystal release allowing her to control it as if it was water, and increase its hardness to near impenetrable levels or make it soft to cushion a fall. This manipulation leading to some rather interesting technique, such as creating a sea of glass and produce crystals that spread and move like a raging fire. Applying the knowledge gained from studying the captured one tails, she developed her several techniques, from using dust to blind targets to the creation of her signature crystal technique, Crystal Release: Crystallization of the Ever-Changing World. The technique allowing her to create concentrated spheres of crystal dust that float around her which she is able to release into the air. The technique itself often being used with another technique or as a catalyst for one. The crystal dust retaining its ability to crystallize things it comes into contact with, which she can then shatter to create more crystal dust to fuel other techniques. Senjutsu Sayaka like many from her bloodline possess the ability to absorb form her surrounding. This unique trait being born due to the result of her family bloodline's being altered by the massive energy let out by the Jūbi. As a result of this, Sayaka is known to be well versed in the art of and Natural energy, learning the ways during her early years. Making use of her control, she is able to enter in a moments notices; often taking opponents and other sages by surprise. Learning the ways of Sage Mode in a non traditional style as compared to a standard sage, Sayaka's application and use of the art differs greatly. Her style being mainly centered around her connection with the land around her. Unlike traditional users the enter sage mode, Sakaya's appearance remains unchanged making it difficult for those that are not sensors or sages to notice her entering the mode. Like with all users of Sage Mode Sayaka gains a boost in her physical abilities and senses as well as add natural energy into her attacks to increases their strength and add new effects to them. As with her Sanguine Beauty technique, allowing it to feed of natural energy along with chakra to increase its spreading rate or allowing her Ever-Changing World technique to crystallize nonphysical natures and chakra. Combining her senses with her abilities as a sensor ninja along with using the Eyes in the Feet Technique she has been shown able to sense the entirety of Iwagakure, down to the first breathes of a newborn. Even going as far as being able to use the flow of natural energy to track a targets chakra signature. Unlike other sages who sage mode mimics that of their teacher's in abilities and appearance, her is vastly different. When entering Sage Mode instead of mimicking an animal, Sayaka becomes connected to the very earth itself; allowing her to draw upon its power. When active, Sayaka's fighting style changes to make use of the abilities she granted in the mode. Becoming more of a grounded fighter, as opposed of fighting in the air. Drawing in energy from the land, grants her many notable abilities as along as she is connected with it. Putting the energy to use allows her to constantly heal herself and restore her chakra as along the mode is active and the conditions are met. With healing herself, she is able to generate large amounts of heat within a given area and release strikes of lighting at a target. Pushing her abilities to its extremes, Sayaka is able to create earthquakes and turn an area into a molten wasteland. Trivia * Category:Shingetsu